


Hallow's Eve (Luna Amaryllis x Reader one-shot)

by rozenheim



Category: Melting Moon, Melting Moon: Eclipse
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 03:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7417201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rozenheim/pseuds/rozenheim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She always disappeared on full moons. Every month she'd say she had to go somewhere and vanish into thin air, not to be seen until the next day. You had planned to go trick or treating and maybe help out at a haunted house with Luna on Halloween, but hearing about a full moon being on that night, you felt a bitter feeling form in your gut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hallow's Eve (Luna Amaryllis x Reader one-shot)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on Halloween of 2015 nice

Darkness consumed all of Havenfall once the sun had set and the moon started to rise. You were in Luna's residence, laying on the couch and staring blankly at the ceiling. You could see the moon glowing in the sky outside the window; To you, it seemed to get bigger every month. Letting out a sigh, you rolled over onto your side and pulled out your phone.  _No new messages._ "Dammit." You spoke with yet another sigh following and a small movement back onto your backside. It was almost exactly like this every full moon; Waiting until you fell asleep, until the sun came up, or until Luna came home earlier than usual.   
  
Endless ticking of the clock seemed to echo over each moment that passed. The time slowing down made your drowsiness embrace you similar to that of a warm hug.  
  
Tick, tock, tick, tock, tick..  
  
Silence.  
  
 _Tock, tick, tock, tick, tock.._  
  
 _Bzzt!_  
  
The sudden vibration of your phone shook you out of your mild sleep and made you sit up at lightning speed. "Hello?" "Agh.. Hey." A monotonous yet familiar voice came from the other end, yet the call was somewhat filled with static. "Luna?!" Your eyes widened and your voice filled with concern. "Luna, where are you? What's happening?"  
  
"Not any of your concern. I'll be-" A sudden explosion and two disembodied voices cut off your partner's sentence. "Biter! Just what do you think you're doing out there, you pathetic swine?!" "My apologies, but I see no point in us fighting when we'll surely meet our demise." "Gah, you two stop messing around! Look, I'm sorry, (Y/N), I'll be home soon." Another loud boom then went off followed by the same mysterious voices.  
  
"Bitter, it seems as if we're being overpowered."  
  
"Indolent rat! Arg, if only I had a body! Then I would slap you out of the sky and shove a stick up this heathen's-"  
  
"Get out of here! NOW!"  
  
In that event, the call was cut off. You let out a shaky breath; Scenarios of what could be happening or could happen to your beloved flooded your head.  _Is she apart of some army or gang? What if she gets badly injured? Ah, fuck! She can't keep doing this!_ You had spent what felt like an eternity anxiously grabbing at your arm, checking your phone, glancing at the clock and scurrying over to the window in hopes of seeing some sort of sign from Luna. You could feel your anxiety get worse and it eventually got to the point where you were on the couch, hugging your knees to your chest, and doing your best to keep tears from spilling out.   
 

  
_3:48 A.M._  
 

By this time, you were back lying on your side and hugging yourself, your phone now turned off as sign you had given up. The cold night air was starting to slowly fill up the room and you began to shiver.  _Maybe I should.._ You pondered for a moment before deciding to get up and walk over into the Japanese-style room Luna had made, making yourself comfortable under the kotatsu. The rumours you heard about it being warm and cozy were actually true. You then closed your eyes; you began to remember that you had never seen Luna smile even once, but, oddly enough, have a distant memory of her smiling and her faint sapphire blue eyes shining like stars. But then again, they were always like stars to you. Then all was silent.

_Tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock-_

"Dammit.."

All of a sudden, the sound of the front door opening and heavy footsteps woke you from your slumber.  _Luna?!_ You steadily got out from under the warm kotatsu and made your way back into the living room, where you saw the familiar young woman with long, silver hair in the usual dark clothing facing away from you as she clutched at her right shoulder, where there seemed to be a rip in the cloth and a medium cut from just below her shoulder to her collarbone. "Luna!" You rushed over to your partner and spun her around, only to give each other looks of surprise. Luna had multiple light scratches on her features and a black eye; Your grip on her arms tightened as the grotesque feeling in your stomach worsened. "(Y/N), you shouldn't be-" Luna spoke, but you had cut her off, tears flowing from your (e/c) pools. 

"Where the hell do you go?! Is it that fucking dangerous?! You're fucking bleeding, Luna! You need to stop doing whatever the hell you're doing! Who knows what else could hap-"

"Yes, it's dangerous." Your partner then gently pressed a slender finger to your lips. "But I need to do it until I find all of the pieces of what I'm looking for. I'm sorry."

You grabbed onto her wrist and did a shallow gulp. "Okay, but... We need to get you cleaned up."

In that event, the air seemed to fill with an awkward silence once the two of you realised what needed to be done to properly clean the wound. 

\-----

Your face burned of embarrassment; You had sat Luna down on her bed and you pulled up a stool next to it, but in order to clean and patch up the injury properly, Luna had to take off what she was wearing. You were now dabbing a ball of gauze on hydrogine pyroxide on the cut while the young woman besides you had her dress off stopping at her waist. She was wearing a black lace bra, of course, but was covering her chest with the blanket; Luna was obviously embarrassed as well, a faint pink dusting her cheeks, although she continued to have her usual resting-funeral-face. A few hisses of pain came from her every time you hit a tender spot, but she quickly recovered. It wasn't long until you wrapped up the injury and threw away the few pieces of bloody gauze. A now fully clothed Luna and yourself subsequently sat in an deafening silence for a few moments until the silver-haired woman decided to speak up. "I'm... sorry for leaving you tonight and having to leave tomorrow. I can't say where I go, but it's very important, even if we have plans." She stated; You could've swore you saw a bit of emotion in her eyes.

"I understand. But can't you least tell me one thing about where you go? Who were those two guys I heard on the phone earlier?"

"Oh, them? They help me sometimes. And about the place I go," Luna began to lightly tap her finger on thigh, turning her gaze away from you. "It's a place where forgotten memories, broken promises, and lost souls go. If you were to go there, you'd be targeted once you take your first step."

"...I see."

"Good. Now I can't say anything else."

You continued to take in the sights of your partner before taking a hold of her arm once a certain idea had popped into your head. "Luna! Do you want to go play some games?" You asked with a goofy grin, which resulted in Luna's faint sapphire blue eyes to glisten and you being dragged back into the living room. You had sat down in front of the TV next to Luna who had set up the game system and had the controller in hand. Softly smiling, you watched your girlfriend as the game loaded up; She still never smiled, but you did have the memory of her doing so. Presently, you heard the title song of the game and turned your head towards the screen, only to nervously smile at what the title was: "School ♥ Kiss Monster Party". "E-Er, Luna..?" You stammered once you turned your head back to Luna, who only raised an eyebrow. "What? I thought you knew." 

"I-I did know! It's just.. Why this game?"

"..I have my reasons." 

Luna then pressed the start button and leaned back in her seat. You leaned back as well, but once you got an idea on what she could've meant and with the scene in front of you, your face turned bright red and you hid your face in your hands. You could feel you were in for a rather embarrassing time.

**Author's Note:**

> Luna's from Melting Moon/Melting Moon: Eclipse, which is from the same amazing person who made Dolls of Rozenheim, so go send them some love and encouragement! ( meltingmoon-project.tumblr.com )


End file.
